The Secret Life
by eru-chan
Summary: Blaine was wrong, the story doesn't end there. ReadXReview!
1. Prologue

The Secret Life

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Blaine was wrong, the story doesn't end there.

* * *

Prologue

As Rachel walked up to him and kissed him, he felt it. He looked at Rachel, then at Kurt, then back to Rachel and said, "Ahuh. Yup, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel. Listen, save my space in line for me, will ya? I gotta go hit the restroom."

Inside the bathroom, he washed his face and thought, _'What did I just do?'_

_

* * *

_

Here's a brief history of this story. Obviously, this went inside my mind after the latest episode was shown. And, I just felt that I have to write a story about it. It's like, Blaine and Rachel's story wasn't supposed to end like that, so, here I am, trying and struggling to write a decent story about what could happen between them.

I am just winging this, so please forgive me if the story sometimes goes off-course and strays away from the plot, don't worry because I'll find a way to bring it back.

New chapters will be out Saturday, 9:30am GMT. I am not promising to update every week because I'm a freshman in a University and I need to focus on studies as well. I hope you understand.

And I'm prone to leaving stories behind unfinished, as you can see with my other stories, so please, don't hate me if I'm not able to finish this fanfic. Thank you.

ReadXReview!

eru-chan


	2. Chapter 1

The Secret Life: Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** Blaine was wrong, the story doesn't end there.

A/N: Okay, I realized that there are many stories with the same plot line, so I'll try my best to make mine as original as possible. And just to clear up things, just in case you get confused, _italics_=thoughts. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**-6:00am, Blaine Anderson's bedroom-**

The song _Don't You Want Me_ blasted from his alarm clock. Still feeling a little sleepy, he hits his alarm and goes under his sheets.

'_Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world'_ kept running in his head. The drinks, the duet, the kiss, these thoughts won't leave his mind even though days have already passed. He finds himself giggling so he sits up and strokes his hair.

'_I am definitely more confused than ever._

_I don't want to hurt Kurt, he's my friend._

_But Rachel... There's something about her that I really like, I just can't pinpoint it._

_I am so stupid! Why did I have to say in front of their faces that I'm "100% gay" when I now know for a fact that I'm... Well, I'm not entirely sure what I am. What am I, really?'_

**-7:00am, William McKinley High School-**

"You look weirdly happy than usual?" Finn asked Rachel as they were walking through the halls of McKinley High.

"I have finally made the most amazing lyrics!" she replied, "Here? Want to take a look?"

"This isn't about another possession of yours, like the headband song?" he asked

"Of course not!" she said, handing him the paper

"Alright, let's see" Finn said as he took the paper off Rachel's hand

"I haven't really thought of what melody to go with that. I'm going to work on it after Glee and—"

"This is actually pretty good, Rachel. It's like, real, you know?" he said, cutting Rachel.

The bell rings and the say goodbye for now, meeting again later during Glee Club practice.

**-7:00am, Dalton Academy-**

"Hey Blaine"

"O—Oh, it's you, Kurt. I'm sorry. Lately I've become—"

"Jumpy, yes, I've noticed that. Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked as he nodded

"I'm fine, Kurt. Don't give me that look" Blaine said

"W—what? I wasn't giving off any look!" he defended

"Your eyes were squinted, eyebrows a bit scrunched, are you sure you're not giving me a sort of I-don't-believe-you look?"

"Fine, I'm sorry." Kurt said, "Anyway, about Friday night—"

"I can't come, I'm sorry. Something came up..." Blaine trailed off

"B—but, we've planned this since last week! Alright, I understand" Kurt said as they heard the bell ring, "I have to go, I don't wanna be late for class"

Kurt turned away and started walking when Blaine grabbed his arm. "Lima Bean later after class?" he asked, Kurt smiled and nodded his head.

'_Actually... I'm not doing anything on Friday. I just don't want to do anything Rachel-related, that's all. Kurt and I were supposed to go to the revival theatre that day. As much as I'd like to watch the show with him, I just...can't'_

**-4:00pm, Dalton Academy-**

'_You can do this, Blaine. Just. Press. The button!'_

…click…

Blaine looked at the screen of his phone, "message sent" he whispered.

-**4:00 pm, McKinley High Glee club room-**

'_Mister Schue, Mike and Brittany are talking about how the choreography for the regionals is going to be. Santana and Sam are inseparable and Quinn is still staring at them. Mercedes, Tina and Artie are gossiping about stuff, and Puck still won't go away from Lauren. And Finn is... Where is he anyway? '_

"Hey" Finn said as he sat beside m

"What do you want?" Rachel asked

"About the song..." Finn started

"I'm working on it!" she replied, cutting Finn, "why aren't you seated beside Quinn? It looks like she needs you now"

'_Quinn looks more down even more than when she was pregnant. It looks like she really loved Sam. But why did she still kiss Finn?'_

!phone ringing!

Rachel grabbed her phone and opened the message...

"Hey Rachel, its Blaine. R u busy sat night?"

* * *

It's a little short, and I think it's also a bit confusing? I'm sorry, it's been a while since I wrote a story.

and updates are changed from 9:30am to 10:00am (GMT)

ReadXReview!

eru-chan


End file.
